Sonic Continued, Arc 1: Metal Sniper
by Lady Creepypasta
Summary: The first installment to an ongoing series set after the events of 'Sonic OVA 2: Shard's Adventure'. A new robot reveals itself to Sonic, Shard and co., going by the name of 'Metal Sniper'. The robot is a lot more advanced than any other machine faced by the heroes... How will they stop him? And what are his true motives? All will be revealed, but some things may not be expected...
1. Chapter 1: The New Threat

**A/N: I had an idea to do as a fan comic, so I've decided to write down my ideas as a fanfic first since my art skills aren't too great yet.**

 **These stories will be a continuation of 'Sonic OVA 2: Shard's Adventure', NOT including the third Sonic OVA story I wrote. It will be an ongoing series set in the Sonic OVA universe.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **~Lady Creepypasta**

 _ **SONIC CONTINUED: The Metal Sniper Arc**_

 **~Chapter 1: The New Threat~**

Shard was staring at a television screen, perching of the edge of his seat. He was watching an action movie as some sort, though nobody sat and joined him. Sonic was busy eating chili dogs in the kitchen area of the plane wreck while Tails was busy tinkering with some little gadget of his. Metallix, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen within the plane as he was outside on the beach.

It had been six months since Robotnik - AKA Eggman - was defeated. His base had been destroyed and his "perfected" Metal Sonic had betrayed him to become Metallix. Nothing had been heard from the doctor since, and in all honesty the group of heroes was fine with that. However, Sonic was the one who saw this as concerning.

The blue blur went outside and stood beside Metallix, keeping his distance from the robot as he shoved his chili dog down his own throat. "Hey," he began with his mouth full, swallowing harshly as he continued to speak. "It's been six months since we last saw good ol' Eggman. What do you think he's up to?"

Metallix shrugged, still staring into the horizon with his arms folded. "It took him three years to create a new Metal Sonic to fight you," he reminded.

"Yeah, but before that he still hatched a couple of rotten schemes," Sonic added. "What if he's planning something big?"

"Then we wait for him to attack before retaliating," Metallix answered, finally looking at the hedgehog beside him.

"It might be too late by then," Sonic warned.

"It's never too late," Metallix responded. "You've beaten him countless times, either by yourself or with help from Tails and Knuckles. Not to mention that you have Shard and I to help you when necessary. What could the doctor do so bad to us now?"

"Who knows?" Sonic asked, letting out a sigh as he thought. After all, as stupid as Eggman could be he still managed to catch him off guard a few times. Shard was a perfect example of this. Who would have thought that Eggman would install Sonic's personality and memories into an evil robotic duplicate? No doubt Shard would have won the battle if he had carried on fighting for evil...

"Hey guys!" came Shard's voice as he ran outside to join the two blues. "I was getting kinda lonely in there. What're you guys talking about out here?"

"Nothing you need to know," Metallix replied, looking back out into the horizon and beyond while the golden sun brightened up as it awakened from its slumber.

"No need to be so secretive..." Shard mumbled grumpily.

"We were just talking about how 'Buttnik hasn't shown himself in a long time," Sonic answered for Shard.

Shard shrugged. "He won't be gone forever, that's for sure," he clarified. "But when he does return we'll put an end to whatever plan he throws at us."

"That's what I said," muttered Metallix.

Sonic just smiled. "He can plan whatever he wants," he responded. "But no matter what his next plan is, we'll do whatever it takes to stop him!"

Metallix just rolled his red LED eyes. However, on his scanner he caught sight of something in the distance. It was standing on one of the nearby cliffs before it shot it's head in the direction of the blue hedgebot. Metallix glared and turned to Sonic and Shard. "Hey!" he snapped at them both to get their attention, briefly taking his eyes off whatever he was looking at. But when he turned to look back at the being Metallix did not see it for it had either run or flew away.

"Huh? What is it, Metallix?" Sonic asked, looking where the robotic hedgehog was facing. There was a silence before Metallix gave his response.

"There was something there," he announced. "It looked like a Mobian. No... I could see mechanical features. It was a robot of some sort."

"Robot, huh?" Sonic asked before grinning. "Probably another one of 'Buttnik's minor schemes. No biggie."

"I'm gonna go look for it," Shard cut in. "If it was within optical range then it would most likely have spotted us as well."

"It did," Metallix stated.

Shard faced his younger 'brother' directly. "We have to go after it," he settled. "If it really was something made by the doctor then it has probably saved our current location. We don't want that thing coming back for us when we least expect it, and we certainly don't want our hideout to be discovered."

"Very well. If you're going after it, I'm coming with you," Metallix clarified.

"Don't think you can leave without me," Sonic added. "I'm always itching to kick some Badnik butt!"

"Are you sure it's safe to leave Tails by himself?" Shard queried.

"Tails will be fine," Sonic assured. "Besides, he can always contact either of us if he is in trouble."

"If you say so," Shard shrugged. "Alright, then. Let's go after that robot!"

With that, Shard charged up his booster and blasted off. Metallix quickly flew after him, overtaking the other robot so that he could lead the way. Sonic sped after them on foot, occasionally leaping onto and over obstacles which were in his way.

"Any sign of the robot you saw?" Shard asked Metallix.

"Negative," Metallix replied. But seconds after he said that something on his scanner beeped. "...Wait. Head right!" The two hedgebots swerved to the right as Sonic followed behind them. Far in the distance was the same robot which Metallix had spotted. Currently it was flying ahead of them, having not yet noticed the three which followed it.

"I see it! Dead ahead!" Shard pointed. "...Unless that's an entirely different robot, of course."

"No, that's it," Metallix assured, narrowing his red LED eyes. He sped up and flew ahead of Shard, also flying ahead of Sonic as he zoomed towards the robot.

"Metallix, wait up!" Shard called, flying after him. His younger 'brother' ignored him as he flew, soon being detected by the robot. The robot turned its head and glared at Metallix, launching himself upwards. Metallix wasn't ready for this sudden move, slowing down before he followed the machine up into the air. Shard followed just behind him, while Sonic remained on the ground.

The robot looked down as it flew upwards, seeing the two hedgebots. It turned completely around and flew down towards them, darting between the pair as it flew downwards. Its sudden move made both Metallix and Shard lose balance for a very short moment, but the robot took this opportunity to reveal two lasers from its forearms. It charged up the two lasers before firing them at the other robots, damaging their boosters.

"Aw, nuts..." Shard muttered before he fell alongside Metallix. The pair crashed down to the ground, a crater forming upon impact. Sonic sped over to the crater and gazed down it.

"Are you guys okay?!" he called, worried. That's when Shard's hand raised up from the crater, and instantly Sonic grabbed it to pull him up. Shard held Metallix under his other arm, so Metallix was pulled up as well.

"Never been better..." Shard muttered in response to Sonic. The trio looked up at the sky, seeing no sign of the robot.

"We lost him," Metallix growled, standing up. He started marching forwards before Sonic stepped in front of him.

"Whoa, Metallix, you can't seriously be thinking about going after that thing when your booster's damaged, can you?!" he asked. Metallix fell silent, realising that without his booster had no chance of catching up to the enemy robot.

"...As soon as I fix it, I'm going straight after that robot," the blue hedgebot planned.

"I managed to scan it before it damaged our boosters," Shard announced. "Perhaps Tails can check out the data I've managed to download. After all, he is a mechanic."

"Sounds like a good idea," Sonic stated. "Let's head back to our hideout."

"Can we walk?" Shard requested. Sonic looked horrified at the question, but let out a sigh before nodding. "Fine..." He then began to walk back towards his home and hideout, the two other robots following close behind him.

 **~End of Chapter~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Chrome Hedgebot

**~Chapter 2: The Chrome Hedgebot~**

Upon their return, the trio of one hedgehog and two hedgebots made their way into the plane wreck. Tails was quick to question them on where they had been.

"Where did you guys go?" the fox asked. "You just sorta ran off. Why?"

Sonic turned to look at his young friend. "We think that Robotnik's built another robot," he began. "One that might be an actual threat."

"Well, that's a rare occurrence..." Tails muttered.

"Hey!" Shard exclaimed, offended at the statement. Metallix just scowled, equally as offended.

"What?" Tails asked innocently, shrugging his shoulders.

"Anyway... We need to come up with a way to defeat it," Sonic continued. "It might give Robotnik our current location."

"We can't let it do that!" Tails responded, determined to stop the robot as soon as possible.

"It might already be too late," Metallix admitted. "...If he's working for Robotnik, that is."

"Of course he's working for Robotnik, did you see his design?" Shard countered. "We're doomed..." The black and yellow hedgebot collapsed dramatically, causing Metallix to shake his head in disgust.

"It doesn't matter if it's too late or not," Sonic growled. "We're gonna stop that robot. We'll destroy it before it hurts somebody."

"Right..." Shard replied quietly, getting back up on his feet.

"If you wanna go after that robot, you two need your engines fixing," Tails pointed out.

"Then hurry up and do it," Metallix spat. "I wanna tear the wires right outta that robot; nobody destroys my engine and gets away with it."

"He seemed pretty advanced..." Shard muttered. "It's a shame to see such technology go to waste..."

"Maybe we could just catch it!" Tails suggested.

"Catch it?" Sonic and Shard asked in unison.

"Yeah!" Tails smiled. "If you guys can catch it somehow, I can assess it and see how it functions! I might be able to use some of the technology for myself."

"Sounds risky..." Sonic muttered before grinning. "I like a challenge!"

"Yeah!" Shard agreed. "...But how do we catch it?"

"Easy!" Tails replied, sliding over to two metallic pillars. "These pillars work together to form an electrical current. I can alter them so that the voltage isn't as high and so you can control the current's direction. You guys can aim it at that robot and stun it, and before it can cool down Shard can use his multi-use canon to wrap him up in a net!"

Sonic turned to face Shard. "Would your nets be able to hold a robot like that?" he asked.

"I think so," Shard responded. "They're pretty strong."

"Good," Sonic nodded.

"Perfect!" Tails elborated. "This should be simple! Just let me calibrate the settings of both pillars, then maybe we can test them."

"I-I'm sure they'll work just fine!" Shard laughed nervously, not wanting to be used as a test subject.

Tails chuckled. "Whatever you say, Shard," he responded before getting to work. He took a few minutes to make the adjustments, and quicker than expected, he was done.

"There," he said. "All done. Now, these need to be placed in an open location, and one of you needs to lure the robot to that area. When the 'bot is in range, flip the switch on one pillar to activate the current. Turn the dial to launch the energy towards the robot, and once he has been struck for five seconds I need you to cut off the power immediately in case his circuits overload. His gears should be locked for about twenty-to-thirty seconds before he can move again, and in that time he needs to be secured in one of Shard's nets."

"Got it," Sonic nodded.

"I noted it all down in my digital memo log," Shard stated.

Tails smiled and nodded his head. "Then let's do it to it."

"Hey, that's my line," Sonic frowned, folding his arms as he tapped his foot.

...

"There we go," Shard said as he firmly stuck the second pillar into the ground. He looked rather proud of himself.

The area they were in was in between various green hills, and other than the hills there was nothing to be seen.

"This is a good spot," Sonic grinned. He then looked at Shard and Metallix. "Alright, so who's gonna find that robot?"

"I will," Metallix volunteered, stepping forwards. "I'll deliberately disable all of my private tracking devices and set them to public so that they can be traced. That way the piece of scrap will be able to locate me on his radar."

"Good thinking, Metallix," Sonic grinned, putting up his thumb. "But you need to be careful, alright?"

"Tch," Metallix scoffed, flying up into the air instantly. Sonic and Shard watched him leave in a blink of an eye.

"...And now we wait," Shard narrated, flopping down into a sitting position. Sonic looked down at him and let out a sigh, but he also chuckled slightly.

...

Metallix flew through the sky, seeing no sign of the hedgebot anywhere. "Where are you, you bucket of bolts...?" he growled to himself as he stared at the land below.

It wasn't long until he heard the sound of another engine approaching from behind at a high speed. "Hmph," he muttered to himself, sharply turning around and firing a beam at the familiar hedgebot from before. The robot dodged and fired his own lasers at Metallix, only to have Metallix fly straight past him. As predicted, the robot gave chase.

...

"I see them!" Sonic pointed, jumping up to his feet. Shard did the same upon hearing Sonic's announcement.

"Alright, wait until they get a little closer!" Shard responded, his hand on the switch of the pillar.

Metallix was flying as fast as he could, doing his best to avoid the laser shots coming from the hedgebot just behind him. Occasionally he turned around and fired back, but did his best not to.

When Metallix was close enough, he swooped down like a hawk heading for its prey. "Now!" he yelled. Shard nodded his head and flipped the switch as Sonic turned the dial. As Tails had said, the electrical current was fired directly at the hedgebot. The mechanical hedgehog was struck, leaving him frozen in the sky as his metallic body convulsed.

"W-What?!" the robot managed to exclaim, his voice sounding like it belonged to somebody a little older than Tails but not as old as someone like Sonic.

While he was in a state of confusion, Metallix flew back towards the hedgebot. Five seconds had passed, so Shard shut off the power of the two pillars. The robot began to fall, but instead of leaving the machine undamaged, Metallix fired a beam right at it and damaged the side of its torso.

"Metallix!" Shard shouted as he flew towards the fallen robot, watching as Metallix slowly landed. "What was that for?! That wasn't part of the plan!"

"When he reboots his systems we don't want to risk him getting away," Metallix clarified. "If he's strong enough to get out of your net, this would've all been pointless. At least if he's damaged he won't have the ability to move as much."

"...Right..." Shard sighed quietly, aiming his multi-use canon at the enemy robot before firing a net at him. The net wrapped around the robot tightly, and after he had been safely restrained Shard picked him up. "...Let's head back now."

Metallix nodded his head once before taking off to the skies once again. This gesture caused Sonic to dash off in the direction Metallix was flying in, and last of all Shard followed behind the pair with the robot in his arms.

...

Metallix stood leaning against a tree within South Island's forest, close to the beach Sonic and co. lived on. His eyes were switched off as he remained in deep thought, only to have his thoughts shattered by his older 'brother'.

"Hey, Metallix," Shard began, dropping down from the tree upside-down, hanging from the branch by his legs. "Think the robot's awake yet? If it is, do you think Tails is handling it well?"

"If he wasn't handling it well we would hear him shrieking," Metallix pointed out, sounding incredibly tense.

"Right," Shard chuckled nervously. "...Still. He's only a kid..."

"He built both of our upgraded bodies," Metallix reminded. "He's tough. I doubt anything will be a problem to him. Besides, the robot has been safely contained. I think Tails can handle it on his own, and he'll call for either of us if he needs anything. ...Now, can you please leave me in peace?"

...

The chrome hedgebot sat himself up, looking down at his torso. It was no longer damaged, for Tails had repaired it after shutting him down upon their return. The robot seemed confused for a moment, but a scowl remained on his face as he arose to his feet. He had been placed in a very small circle with red beams all around him to keep him inside. The machine attempted to touch one of the thin beams, only to feel a surge of energy go through his circuits and repel his hand. The metallic hedgehog growled as he looked around the room, quickly catching sight of Tails standing by a computer. The twin-tailed fox turned to look at him when seeing that the hedgebot was reactivated, not at all seeming intimidated by his cold robotic glare.

"...I know you can talk," Tails started as he continued to work on his computer. "I heard you speak earlier, and your blueprints show that you have a voice synthesizer." The hedgebot grit his teeth at the fox before he continued speaking. "You don't need to introduce yourself to me; I already know what I need to know about your design... Metal Sniper."

The robot, Metal Sniper, looked incredibly hateful now, turning to face away from Tails with his arms folded. He remained silent.

"...Your blueprints say you're a defect," Tails pointed out. "Care to explain what that's about? What's... defective about you?"

Again, Sniper remained silent. Tails frowned a little, understanding that Sniper was no ordinary robot judging by his blueprints. He apparently had free will and a unique personality - something that Robotnik never put into his machines on purpose. Only Shard and Metallix were programmed in such a way; Shard had a personality, and Metallix had free will. Sniper seemed to have both.

Perhaps that was the defective part of him.

"...Are you going to talk?" Tails asked. "At all?" The orange-eyed hedgebot just turned his head to glance back at Tails before facing away again. He looked... very stubborn. Stubborn in a childish way.

"...Alright, have it your way..." Tails sighed. "I'll tell the others what I know about you. You might talk to us later." With that, the fox left the lab to leave the hedgebot by himself.

Sniper turned and glanced back at the door as it shut after Tails made his leave. He had an expression of curiosity and some anger, but quickly he looked determined to escape. The silver robot ran, attempting to tun through the beams, but only ended up damaging his ciruits as he fell onto his back. Sniper sat himself up and shook his head to stop the 'error' warnings from flashing before his eyes. Once he felt better, he remained seated on the groun with the beams surrounding him, confining him in the small space. He stared at the door and narrowed his eyes slightly before turning to face away completely. For now, he'd stop trying to get away.

Later, though, he'd find a way out.

 **~End of Chapter~**


End file.
